Shattered Hourglass
by Moonwaterpetal
Summary: Because now he could see the lies that she hid behind, the fake mask that everyone seemed to believe in. “Naruto, Sakura has joined with the Akatsuki.”
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back with a new story!!! I hope you guys like it!! I've had it one my mind for awhile and I thought it was time to write it down! This first chapter is basically Naruto centered, but there will be more Sakura and Sasuke in the future! Hopefully, the grammar isn't too bad, but I'm willing to bet there are mistakes all over the place! I need a beta!!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

THUMP

Naruto pushed off the branch with sickening force. He had been traveling for days and still, he had yet to reach his destination. His sharp blue eyes scanned the forest in which he was currently traveling. Many had told him that he was following a rabbit trail, but his ever present determination willed him to continue his current mission. Slowly, his focused eyes dulled and his body took over the repetitive motion of jumping from branch to branch. His mind flashed through memories of years past.

_He was covered from head to foot in bandages. And even though the white linen securely covered the wounds that probably no longer existed, they could never cover the wounds so crudely etched in his heart. He had failed, as a friend and as a brother. Sasuke had left to quench his heart's dark desire for power. And he had been unable to stop him. Yes, he had indeed failed. He remembered the pleading look in Sakura's eyes as she begged him to bring Sasuke back. He had promised he would and he failed. Sakura would surely hate him._

_A knock broke through his pity party and the girl of his thoughts came through the door. He expected to see anger and betrayal in her emerald eyes, but none seemed exist. He at least expected her to look sad and broken, but her confident strides suggested other wise. They had exchanged few words, most being his own blubbering about keeping his promise. But she had just smiled and said it was ok. She always smiled. A sweet beautiful smile that was able to light even the darkest of souls. But this time he could tell that sweet smile of hers was forced. More forced then he had ever seen it. And it hurt to think that behind that beautifully fake smile she was trying her hardest to pick up what was left of her heart. _

_And it was after that day that Sakura's beautiful smile became less beautiful. Because now he could see the lies that she hid behind, the fake mask that everyone seemed to believe in. And as time passed, nothing he did seemed to be able to stop the spark in her eyes from going out. When he was called away for training it broke his heart to say goodbye to her. He was no better then Sasuke, but instead of crying or looking the least bit sad, she just smiled and waved as he walked out the gates. And he knew then, that he would never forgive himself. _

_Over the course of training he had tried his hardest to keep in touch with Sakura, through letters and the like. He had to keep her believing that everything would be ok and their family would be back together soon. At first everything seemed to be going well, she had told him she was training under Tsunade and was getting stronger, but soon her replies took longer to reach him until they just stopped all together. He thought she might have gotten caught up in training and was too busy to write him, but little had he known he would be in for a horrible surprise. Weeks turned into month and months into years and still he received no reply came. The day finally came when it was time to head home. After two, long, vigorous years of training, he was finally headed back to the place he loved. Back to Sakura. _

_When he arrived, he was welcomed back by many old friends, all of which had grown and changed just like he had, but he saw not a glimpse of his pink haired konochi. When he asked, the happy looks on his friends' faces seemed to disappear. He was told to go speak with the Hokage and she would explain all that Naruto had missed. _

_Once he reached the place of his desires he practically yelled for Tsunade to tell him what was going on. Tsunade calmly looked at Naruto before letting her eyes drop back to her desk. _

"_Naruto, you have to understand that over time, people grow and change. Sakura grew greatly over the past two years, in fact, you would hardly recognize her, but Sakura's heart never quite got over losing Sasuke. Then when you left, Sakura broke apart. She came to me and begged for training and I gave it to her. With speed which I have never seen, Sakura grew stronger and stronger, until she learned all I had to teach. She could heal even the most fatal injures and make mountains crumble in her path, but still she seemed haunted. She trained all the time, so much so she hardly ate. After she ended up in the hospital from malnutrition, I banned her from training for a month. I've never seen her so angry before Naruto. Over the time I trained her she kept her emotions in check. Never let them show. I asked her why this was and she said that all her emotions ever did for her was get her into trouble, but when she got angry. Naruto..."_

_Tsunade locked eyes with him and the sadness in her eyes was enough to unnerve him._

"_What…what happened after that?" His voice shook. All this time, Sakura was hurting and he wasn't even around to help her. _

_Tsunade's eyes darkened. _

"…_She left."_

_There. She said it. Now she had to ready herself for the out burst. Three…Two…One…_

"_What! No! Y-you're…you're lying! Sakura-chan, she…she wouldn't leave! She was always happy hear, sure she was sad, but why would she leave?!? WHY?!?" _

_Understandably, Naruto was not taking this well. And she still had yet to tell him the part that would surely break him. _

"_About two months after Sakura left, we found out that she was being swayed by an outside force, much like Sasuke had been. I had Jiraiya research farther into the matter; he found that it was not Orochimaru that was after Sakura, but something much worse-"_

"_And all this time you didn't think it important to tell me!?! You let me remain unaware that my only other team mate was missing?!? Do you even know where she is?!? Or are you gonna keep that from me too?!?"_

"_ENOUGH! Naruto, I understand you anger right now, but you have to understand that I wouldn't let Jiraiya tell you because if you knew you would have been out in grave danger! Sakura left of her own free will to join with the likes of criminals! She after something and I'm still not sure what it is, but you going after her by yourself would have cost you your very life! After months of searching we found out where Sakura was and I decided it was in your best interest to keep unaware until you returned! She-"_

"_Where?" This time it was cold and focused and surprisingly, calm. Naruto truly had grown up._

"_Naruto…" She knew what she was about to say would tear him up inside, but he had a right to know. "Naruto, we found that Sakura has joined with one of the most feared organizations in all the countries…"_

"_Naruto, Sakura has joined with the Akatsuki." _

* * *

Whew! That was crazy! I do know not all of it is exactly like the anime, but I had to twist a little to go with the story. Anyways, **I'm in desperate need of a beta!!!** Preferably someone who is good with grammar! I have a nasty habit of not re-reading and I'm in need of someone who is willing to fix my mistakes!

Also, which pairing? **NaruSaku or SasuSaku?** I think I'm gonna make it NaruSaku, but I'm not sure...You should tell me what you think!

**Please review!! I need to know if I should keep this up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I really can't believe all of the reviews I got! Thank you all so much! I'm sorry if I caused anyone trouble earlier, the site wouldn't let me post chapter 2 when I wanted so I had to keep deleting and stuff. Sorry! I know it's annoying some times to type a review, but it really inspires me to write more for you guys and it makes me want to write faster. I hope this chapter is just as good as the last! Thanks again!

* * *

_It hurt! It hurt! Somebody help him! His chest was on fire! It burned! He couldn't breathe! Somebody cut it out! Cut out his damned heart before it killed him!_

Naruto sighed. He had nearly destroyed Tsunade's office that day. If she hadn't knocked him out, the Kyuubi would have destroyed everything.

Reaching up, he tightly clutched the front of his jacket. Even now, the pain was still there, eating away at his heart.

"_Naruto… do you think I'll ever be as strong as you and Sasuke-kun? Do you think that maybe some day, I'll be a worthy ninja?"_

_They had just taken a break from training and were sitting together watching the sun fall over the horizon. They had sparred a little, but Sakura was easily defeated by Naruto's superior skills. It was getting late, but the needed this, they needed each other._

_Naruto looked over at her. Even when she was covered in dirt and sweat she still managed to be beautiful._

"_Sakura-chan! You're already strong! You really gave me the run around out there! In fact, you almost beat-"_

"_Stop lying Naruto…"_

_Naruto's mouth was still open, his eyes wide with shock. She was looking at him with dulled eyes and a defeated expression. It broke his heart._

"_Please Naruto, don't pretend with me. I'm a big girl. I can handle the truth."_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

_He sighed before closing his eyes in thought._

"_You're one of the strongest people I've met. Most people measure strength with pounds and weights, but you're strength Sakura-chan, is beyond that. You always looked after Sasuke and me even when people mocked you for it. I know you could hear them whisper as you walked by, but you still hung around us in public. And the way you gave Sasuke the love he needed even after he pushed you away. You may not have been able to see it, but I think a part of Sasuke yearned for that."_

_Sakura looked down at this, a light blush staining her cheeks._

"_And don't worry Sakura-chan! We'll train together! We'll both get stronger and this time we'll both bring Sasuke back!"_

"_You promise, Naruto? You'll train with me even though I'm so weak?"_

"_I promise, Sakura-chan! You'll be stronger in no time! I'll always be around for ya! It's a promise of a life time!"_

_He had smiled so bug that Sakura couldn't help but let out a giggle before responding with a grin of her own._

"_Ok, Naruto, We'll do this together!"_

He should never have left. She needed him and he left her behind to get stronger. He really was no better then Sasuke... but he promised he would be back! Why didn't she wait? There had to be a reason for Sakura joining the Akatsuki. Sakura had loved Konoha.

Before he left, Sakura had been distant and depressed, but not cold or mean. He just couldn't see his sweet Sakura-chan being cruel to others.

'I wonder… how much have you changed, Sakura-chan?'

He sighed once again before shaking himself out of his thoughts. It was then that he felt the chakra of another. Someone was watching him. How long had they been there? He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed until now.

Bringing himself to a halt, he scanned the forest around him. The tree tops were thicker here, covering the forest floor below in shadow. Only small filters of light escaped through the dense canopy.

He couldn't see past the first couple of trees. Whoever it was watching him was using the darkness as a cover.

A slight change in air pressure gave him the warning he needed to move out of the way just in time. Landing higher up in the tree, he glanced down at the branch he once stood on- or what was left of it.

It had been cut clear through and all that remained of the once strong branch was a wooden stump. Whoever was watching him was fast and had a strong weapon to boot. He hadn't even seen this person move!

Before he could think further into this, a voice broke the silence.

"What are you doing here…dobe?"

* * *

Was it good?? Please tell me what you think. I also wanted to say that the pairing will be **NaruSaku.** It was most voted for and it just works better for this fic, but I do plan on writing a **SasuSaku** soon!! Like I said above, **I know reviewing can be annoying, but it really helps inspire me and makes me want to update faster.**

I also wanted to say a little something about a current annoyance I've observed. I'm in LOVE with Lady Hanaka's stories, but she's been receiving ridiculous reviews about how she should stop writing and such. I've also seen this in other stories as well and just wanted to say that criticism is an important part to becoming a better writer, but to tell people to stop writing and that their story sucks is very childish and stupid. And if you don't like my stories go ahead and criticize, but at least have enough respect for yourself to do it intelligently. I'm really sorry to all of my reviewers to have to post this here, but it needs to be done. I think many will support me in this. Thanks for your time.

-MoonWater


	3. Chapter 3

I am sooooo sorry for the wait!! I kinda had 3 jobs at the same time so that didn't lave any free time. Anyways, I also can't seem to find my Beta...so Beta if you're out there...PLEASE COME BACK!!!! Anyways, I made this one long and don't ask me if I'll make anything longer! Unless I'm feeling like it, it won't get any longer then this and the next one might even be a **bit **shorter!! So don't complain, the point of posting the chapters seperately is for the wait! Ok, one last thing, **I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes in this chapter!** Like I said, I'm currently without a Beta and I just decided to wing it. I wanted to get it up and I've been waiting for a few days so..yeah. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer-DON'T OWN NARUTO!

_

* * *

_

_Into this wild abyss,_

_The womb of nature and perhaps her grave,_

_Of neither sea, nor shore, nor air, nor fire,_

_But all these in their pregnant causes mixed_

_Confusedly, and which thus must ever fight,_

_Unless the almighty maker them ordain_

_His dark materials to create more worlds,_

_Into this wild abyss the wary fiend_

_Stood on the brink of hell and looked awhile,_

_Pondering his voyage…_

_-John Milton, Paradise Lost, Book 2_

Hisou Gakusa had been rumored a very powerful man, but the man himself was not powerful, it was his pack of rogue ninja that did all of the work for him. He just had lots of money. Why is it that all rich people are stupid? They think that just because they have money, they can get whatever they want.

To say Sakura had enjoyed killing him would be an understatement. The fact was that she had loved it. Though a part of her wanted to deny it, she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction when she saw his dead body on the floor. She had only done what was necessary, a quick cut to the jugular and he was finished, but a small part of her wanted more. A tiny part in the back of her mind wanted to watch him squirm and wiggle in agony. It wanted to see his blood covering the walls of his richly lavished room. She knew she should be disgusted with herself for thinking in such a way, but the thrill was the only thing that coursed through her mind.

She pushed aside her thoughts to take in her surroundings. The forest she was traveling through wasn't like the thick forest of Konoha. It was a younger forest with thousands growing saplings, whose branches were not yet thick enough to jump on. So, she had to travel beneath their many leafy branches by old fashion walking. Her meeting point wasn't much farther ahead. In fact, she would be coming up on it any minute.

She was broken from her scrutinizing by a violent force slamming her into a nearby tree and pinning her there.

"What have I told you about being aware of your surroundings at all times? You may have great potential, but if you cannot keep yourself focused then you are useless." The voice of her attacker was smooth and deep, but it held a promise of death if angered. "Your mission has been completed I assume?"

"Hai."

"Good, then reaching the base by nightfall shouldn't be a problem. Tomorrow we'll return to your training." Her attacker's hold loosened and she slipped back to the leaf covered floor.eHeHHHH

"Hai, Itachi-sempai…"

……………………….

Naruto didn't know what to feel at the moment. The silence between the two 'brothers' was a thick one. After all of these years Naruto had finally found the one man that caused all the pain and sorrow that both he and Sakura had felt. Anger rushed through his body at the thought of his lost companion, but he held it back viscously. He had to be smart now. He had to be in control. He had to be a ninja.

Still staring at his once best friend, Sasuke was surprised when the blonde didn't attack. Was something wrong? Was he sick? Taking a closer look at the young man before him, Sasuke came to the conclusion that something was indeed off. They should be locked in a mind numbing battle by now. As if reading his mind, Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke, I'm not here to fight you."

The words were mumbled, almost whispered, but they still echoed as if they had been yelled through a microphone.

"In fact, it's quite the opposite. I'm here to ask for your help."

Now Sasuke was a smart boy. He could figure out battle strategies in a moments notice. Find the weakest point in a seemingly unbeatable opponent and yet, the last sentence seemed to stump him. Even though his brain ran through a thousand possibilities a minute, each one was canceled out as quickly as it had appeared. This was defiantly the real Naruto; his unhidden chakra signature told him that. And this was no genjustsu for he would have been able to sense it the moment it was placed. So what was it? Where was the trick, the lie? Surely any minute now Naruto would burst forth and demand he come home. So why wasn't he moving?

Naruto watched as a thousand thoughts pass through Sasuke's eyes. He knew he would do this. He knew Sasuke well enough to know that he was desperately grasping for a reason behind this unexpected request. A part of Naruto hurt when he watched Sasuke struggle for a violent explanation. Their brotherhood was shattered. The time long ago had been blown away by the unforgiving hands of fate, never to return. Naruto knew that now. He knew that it was too late to save Sasuke, no matter how hard he wished, Sasuke would never come home until he found his peace. And even though it hurt to admit, a part of Naruto knew that Sasuke might only find the peace he was seeking after he and his brother were both gone from the earth. Naruto was just now seeing what Sakura had seen so long ago. Once again he cursed himself for his selfishness. Sasuke was like a dog at the vet, a dog so full of sickness and pain that the only way for it to be healed was to end its misery. Sure you could sew up the wounds and push medicines into it to prolong its life, but that would only drag out its silent torture. Only in this case, it was the dog that was putting himself through the suffering. He would not rest until the last of his strength was gone. It may be too late for Sasuke, but Sakura still had a chance. He would _not _loose her!

"I know you killed Orochimaru and now you're searching for your brother, but you can't take on the entire Akatsuki alone. And they want me for my demon so sooner or later I'll be crossing paths with your brother. It's inevitable..."

Naruto closed his eyes. The Akatsuki had almost all of demons they sought. Only Naruto and a few others were left.

"Why?"

Naruto glanced back up.

"Why would you come all this way just to tell me this? Why would you put your life in more danger then it already is just to help me? If you think that I'm going to come back just because yo-"

"Not _everything _is about you!"

He couldn't stop his eyes from flashing red.

"If you were half the shinobi you think you are then you would have noticed that someone is missing!"

"I kn-"

"Shut up!"

His voice was now deeper and closer to a growl then an actual tone.

"I knew I shouldn't have come. I'm going after the Akatsuki, whether your with me or not!"

He screamed the last word, causing it to reverberate around them.

"Where is she?"

The question was whispered. Almost as if he was afraid to ask. Though his face showed nothing, Naruto knew he was anxious.

"She's gone. Not that you would care, right? She's with _them _now…"

Sasuke couldn't hide the shocked that graced his face. Sakura with the Akatsuki? Small, weak little Sakura surrounded by the sickest and most heartless murderers known to the shinobi world? Much less, she was _one_ of them? How could this be? What was going on? The image of Sakura ruthlessly slaughtering innocent people was hard to imagine. Before he could stop himself, his thoughts graced the air.

"Sakura…Akatsuki..."

"Yeah…It's amazing how the actions of one person can cause the actions of another."

At this Naruto glared his crimson eyes up at Sasuke.

"Just get to your point already."

With a growl Naruto spoke.

"After you left, she fell apart. I tried to help her, we all did, but it wasn't enough. We weren't _you_, but then, I think after a time, she finally left you behind her. She would go out and do things were as before she would hardly leave her house, but even though she acted ok, I knew she was still hurting severely. So I stayed with her as much as I could. Some times I would hear her crying. When she thought no one was around, she would let herself go. The first time it happened, I chose to walk in and ask if she was ok, but she just wiped her eyes and gave me her fake little smile, telling me everything was ok. I was then that I made a promise to myself that I would protect her. I know I've always protected her physically, but she needed someone to protect her from you. Someone to make her thoughts of you disappear as easily as you did. Someone to protect her smiles, not the fake ones, but the real smiles, where her whole face lit up and her eyes would shine. You know what I mean. Even though you'll never admit it, I know you liked her smile. Who didn't? It always was contagious."

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

"For a while everything worked out, it was as if you never existed. That's what you wanted wasn't it? Well, sadly it didn't last long. Jiraiya had agreed to train me some time before that and he came back asking me if was ready. Of course, like the fool I was, I said yes. Even when he told me it could take well over a year I still wanted to do it. So when the day came that I was to leave I saw Sakura-chan waiting at the gate. She asked me when I was coming back and it was then I realized my mistake. She must've known what I was thinking, because she pulled me into a hug and whispered for me to be safe. She also told me to come back soon. And as I walked away, the last thing I saw of her was that damned fake smile."

As Sasuke listened to Naruto speak, he saw a tiredness in him that was so un-Naruto like. Almost as if he had aged on the inside and was now an old man.

"Yet I still left. Like the idiot I was, I left her behind. I'm no better then you. We both left her behind us and never gave a damn about what she was feeling."

Naruto's hands clenched into fists, the pain in his heart was coming back full force. Looking up at Sasuke, he tried to read his thoughts, but everything was locked up tight. Almost as if Sasuke himself didn't know what he was thinking.

"We talk through letters after I left. She kept me updated on life back home, but she hardly ever talked about herself. A part of me was afraid she was falling back into her shell, but I brushed it off. It wasn't long before she told me the old bat took her as an apprentice. She trained Sakura-chan medically as well as physically. Sometimes I would hear about her in other countries. How she can destroy mountains and heal even the most fatal of wounds. People said she had surpassed the old lady herself! And there were even rumors she could bring the dead back to life, but I never go to see any of this. Her letters had stopped coming and when I finally came back…She was gone…"

Naruto's expression told Sasuke he was finished. So, Sakura had surpassed the Hokage? He guessed he should have seen it coming. After all, they had each surpassed their teachers, but was Sakura really so powerful that the Akatsuki wanted her? In his mind he thought through the reasons. Sakura and been alone and even though she tried to hide it she must have felt unwanted and lost without any of her team. A small sprout of guilt popped up, but he squashed it almost as quickly as it had come. She was the perfect choice to bring Naruto to the Akatsuki. Not to mention, she was a powerful tool that could heal herself and any of the other Akatsuki members. But even then, Sakura always had a strong will. She wouldn't have been easily persuaded…

Sasuke's eyes widened and a sudden jolt of nausea filled his stomach. His eyes met Naruto's blue ones and the blond immediately knew that Sasuke had figured it out.

"It makes you sick doesn't it? To know someone like that took advantage of Sakura-chan. It took me a while to figure it out, but then I realized that the only way for Sakura-chan to go so willingly was if someone messed with her mind. That was her weak spot."

There was a pregnant pause. The seriousness of the situation rested fully on both of their shoulders.

"We both know the only person capable of doing something like that is the very man you have sworn to kill…and the very man who wants to kill me."

Once again a heavy silence covered the area before Sasuke spoke.

"Do you know where they are?"

Naruto's face broke out into a smile as his eyes to on a mischievous gleam.

"I don't know the _exact _location, but I a have a few leads about the area they are located in."

"Hn."

Sasuke jumped from his branch to Naruto's. They both stood there for a few minutes, their eyes lock as they seemed to carry out a silent conversation. Then Sasuke was smirking and Naruto was grinning. It was only seconds later when they were both flying through the forest at a dizzying pace. Though their friendship was torn almost beyond repair, as long as they had the memories of each other, they would always be brothers.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I was really worried about the whole Naruto/Sasuke thing, but I'm glad I made it work out like it did! Anyways, the guy in the first part was just some random man, so don't ask about him!! **Also,** **please don't ask me to tell you what's going on and stuff like that. The point of any great story is for the end to be a mystery. That's why you read! You read to get to the end so you know what happens!! Thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers!! I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner for you! I didn't want to rush it though! Thank you for reading and as always...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The breeze that blew across her face was cool and went perfectly with the warm cloudy day. It was days like these that reminded her of Konoha. The smell of leaves and fresh dirt blew through the air. Trades in Konoha would be at their peak right now. Warm candied apples would be on sale and light jackets would be the focal point of most customers. The playful screams of children could be heard on the less busy streets. The forest would be at its most beautiful with all of the changing leaves. Soon a festival would be held, just like every year, and small lights and lanterns would be hung up so their warm glow could flood the streets below.

Sakura remembered an oblivious Naruto escorting her through the streets during one of those festivals. She had been a little embarrassed about it then, but now, thinking back on it, that day had been one of the best days of her life. That was the very first time she had seen him in a different light. He had always been a brotherly figure and a best friend, but on that day, Sakura found her heart fluttering each time he touched her. It was the same feeling she had had with Sasuke, only this time, she felt at piece and, dare she saying it, happy. Most of the night, she had caught herself staring at him. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, and they way his eyes softened when they looked at her. She loved the attention he gave her, even when there where prettier girls, like Ino, sometimes vying for his attention, his eyes where always on her. She missed him.

Sakura was brought out of her revere by a shift in the atmosphere around her. It wasn't something she could really hear, but more like felt. This was the only warning she had before her new sensei appeared before her.

"Sakura…" It was the only thing he said before he started to walk off again, only this time in a different direction from which he came.

Standing up, she wordlessly followed him. It didn't take much from Itachi to know what he wanted you to do. Though, it did irritate her how he hardly ever talked and when he did is was only a few short words usually in command form. It reminded her so much of her old teammate and crush. Aside from the having the same lack in social skills, Itachi and Sasuke were _nothing_ alike.

Before she could go on about their differences, she noticed Itachi come to a stand still in front of her. He calmly turned around, his face never changing from its cool facade. His eyes locked hers in a cold, dead stare.

"We're being followed."

----------------------------------

"Kuso!"

They had been traveling for days and still no sign of Sakura or any of the Akatsuki for that matter. They had asked around at the villages they passed, but it seemed as if the Akatsuki had all but dropped of the face of the earth.

Naruto took a deep breath. God he missed her. He missed her smile and her laugh. He even missed her anger. He missed that little glint she would get in her eyes when she was determined. He just missed _her_! He knew if she was with them, they would not be leaping through the trees in silence. Sakura was always good at keeping the awkwardness out of things.

Growling, he pushed off hard from the branch he landed on. When he found who ever tempted Sakura to leave, he would _kill_ them. They had no right to take Sakura away. _His _Sakura. She belonged in a place like Konoha, where it was peaceful and sunny on most days and a place where she would be safe. Yes, he would defiantly enjoy torturing them as they fell to the ground and only when they begged to die would he take their life.

Naruto came to a halt when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. It was only then that he realized his gaze had gone red. He must have instinctively activated the kyuubi's power. Glancing back, his eyes locked with blood red. Sasuke must have noticed Naruto slipping further into the clutches of his demon.

"Dobe…we'll find them." It was surprising to hear words of encouragement come from the black haired teen and Naruto wondered if Sasuke had said it more for his own sake. Their gazes stayed locked until Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke…I've been through this, but what will you do when Itachi is dead?" When it's all over and you have nothing else left to hold onto…What will you do?" Naruto didn't look at him. He didn't know why he had said it, but the question had been bothering him for so long and now Sasuke was here to give him an answer.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his face still emotionless as ever. When Naruto had asked that question, he had felt a deep, churning, sickness is his stomach. Contrary to what other had thought, Sasuke had indeed thought about what he would do after he killed Itachi. The answer bothered him.

"I don't know." It was a rather simple answer. So Naruto didn't understand why it scared him and excited him at the same time. Maybe there was still hope.

They continued on their way for sometime, both jumping in silence. That is, until they both sensed a strong chakra up ahead.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto clenched his teeth. Both of their paces quickened. This could be it. It was a fifty-fifty chance, but it was still a chance none the less. Dashing quickly through the trees, they came to a halt when they reached a small clearing. Due to the amount of leaves and branches in their way, they could not get a good look down, but they knew, without a doubt, that the person radiating the strong chakra signal was down there.

Pushing back all caution and warning, Naruto leapt down through the branches. Sasuke inwardly cursed before following him.

**-----------------------------------------**

Sakura wasn't sure if she liked this idea. Standing here out in the open felt stupid, it went against all she had ever been taught, but her sensei had ordered it. Sakura held back the desire to race into the thick underbrush. Though this seemed the perfect chance to make an escape, she knew better. Itachi was without a doubt some where very close by. Still her hope idly burned in her heart. Someday, the time would come and she could be free again, but for now, she would wait.

Absently staring at the bark of a nearby tree, she let her mind run. The first thing that crossed her mind was Naruto. Had he come back yet? Had he changed? Was he still handsome? Was he still the boy she remembered? Or was he a grown man now? Had he forgotten her? Did he even care? She blanched at that last thought. Surely he wouldn't forget her! She was talking about Naruto for goodness sake! Of course he cares for her…Right? Again, her mind began to wonder. She wondered if Sasuke was back in Konoha. Quickly, she looked to the surrounding trees. No, Itachi was still alive, thus Sasuke was still hunting him.

Before she could think on it any longer, she heard rustling in the tress above her. Finally! Whoever had been following them was finally here! She didn't know why Itachi had told her to stay, but the sinking feeling in her stomach made her really disliked the idea. She was glad it was almost over. For what she could deduce, Itachi was hoping to lure their followers out. She was the bait. She really couldn't say she was surprised. It was basically impossible to read any of her features do to the Akatsuki uniform that covered her body. Seeing as how the hat that sat upon her head was too big, it easily covered her hair and shadowed her face. It was incredibly annoying and almost impossible to wear. She gave up trying to keep the thing on her head during a fight and she had lost it to the wind many times. How did the other Akatsuki do it? Of course, she was sure their hats fit perfectly and she wouldn't be surprised if it was another way for the Akatsuki to torture her.

The faint crackling of leaves and branches grew louder and she knew that her followers were descending from the tree tops. Good. Now she could finally get rid of them.

**-----------------------------------------**

Naruto landed hard on his feet, Sasuke not far behind him. He quickly glanced up and straight at the source of all the excitement. He jaw tightened as he saw the red clouded material fluttering along with the slight breeze. Akatsuki. Finally, they had found one. If only they could see who it was. The said person's features were covered by a straw hat situated low over their face and the thick Akatsuki cloak.

"Who are you?" Naruto called as he took a strong step forward. If this person proved to be a treat then he would gladly fight, but only silence responded to his question.

"Answer me!" Still only silence.

"Damn you-" He cut himself off as he took another step forward.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, would you really fight your own comrade?" The voice was deep and masculine, but it had not come from the figure before him. Before he could finish his thoughts another crimson clouded cloak emerged into the clearing.

Sasuke tensed at the voice. He had not sensed another being around the clearing. Not only was he caught by surprise, but the voice was sickeningly familiar.

"Itachi…"

"Ah. Very good little brother." The cloaked person came into full view, raising his hand to take off the straw hat which adorned his head reveling crimson eyes.

Naruto had been staring intently at the other figure that had yet to be revealed. Itachi had said it was his comrade, but how much could he trust the words of Itachi?

"Who are you?" The stare between Sasuke and his brother was broken by noise. Itachi glanced back at Naruto before speaking.

"You may show yourself now."

The smaller figure shifted slightly before slowly raising a hand to the straw hat on top of their head. Gripping it tightly before tugging it off, the figure was finally revealed.

"Sa...Sakura-chan?" Sure enough, long pink hair was revealed along with silvery emerald eyes.

* * *

** Well,** before you absolutely murder me, let me just say one thing….**I'M SORRY!!!!** There, I said it and that's all you'll get. **Shortly** after my last post, my best friend was killed in a car accident. I really just lost **all desire** to write or draw. **To tell you the truth**, half of the chapter was ready months ago, but I just couldn't finish it. I made **several** attempts, but I hated **every** single thing. Losing my friend and getting ready for college, then school, and soccer and work…really it just all adds up and it can make a person miserable. _Word of advice_, **always, always, ALWAYS **treasure you're friends! No matter how mad they make you! You _**never**_ know when you'll lose them. **Now**, my sad little paragraph is **done** and if you'd **review** it'd make me happy. **Even if it's two words**, I don't care. **I swear to get the next chapter up in a week or so!! SWEAR IT!** Ok, that's all for now! **P.S. I'm also sorry for any grammatical errors I have made and BETA if you're out there, I'm still alive! Come back!!!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Her limbs were frozen. The gracefulness that she had earlier was completely forgotten as her opponents stepped into the clearing. How could this happen? Why now? The questions blared around in her head, tempting her to lose focus. After all this time, her teammates were standing in front of her. Together. How long had it been? Was this an accident? Had they meant to come across them?

The first thing she was aware of was his voice. She could see nothing more then his sandal clad feet, due to her hat, but she would know that voice anywhere. Then, Sasuke had called his brother's name. How were they together? As far as she knew, Sasuke currently hated Naruto and she was pretty sure he hated her as well. So why was he here? The answer came in the form of her sensei's voice.

"Hn. Very good little brother."

Sakura winced, waiting for Sasuke's anger to flare, but only silence invaded their surroundings. Without moving her head, she glanced to the right, only to see two other pairs of feet facing each other.

'Why isn't he attacking? This is the moment he's been waiting for…'

She looked ahead again only to see that the feet in front of her hadn't moved. They were still facing her.

'Is…Is he just staring at me? What's his deal?'

Well, this was weird. She was tempted to rip off her hat and scream, tad a! Anything was better than this silence.

"Who are you?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice.

'Naruto's voice…'

It was deeper then she remembered. Not nearly the high pitched octaves that she was used to, but a smooth, older voice.

'I bet it sounds beautiful when he laughs…'

She tried to imagine it only to come up short. She knew she'd probably never hear it. It was saved for his friends, his precious people. She couldn't hold back the grimace that slide to her lips.

'I was once precious to him too…Why is this happening? Why now? What are you doing here Naruto? Don't you know you aren't safe? You're in danger.'

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she tried not to remember that it was herself that was dangerous to him. How long was she going to stay like this?

"You may show yourself now."

Once again, her wishes were granted, only this time uncertainty graced her body. What would happen when she saw them? What about when they saw _her?_ Quieting her shaking hand, she closed her eyes and reached up and pulled the woven hat from her head.

'Please forgive me…'

"Sa…Sakura-chan?"

The amazement in his voice nearly crushed her. Opening her eyes she was immediately greeted by the twin cerulean pools she had come to love. Only now they were full of an emotion she hadn't seen on his face since Sasuke left. Betrayal. She noticed he was taller, a good foot and a half taller then herself. His face had lost the baby fat and apparently so had his body. His hair had grown longer and glittered with natural golden strains as the thin beams of sunlight caught them. He was beautiful.

'Naruto…'

Though plea resounded in her mind, her face remained carefully blank. What she wouldn't give to run to him. She had missed him so much, only to push the sadness aside and have him come back. How cruel fate was. His eyes were killing her. They looked so shocked, like he was trying to come up with some reasonable excuse as to why she was wearing akatsuki attire and why she had a deep, jagged slash across the symbol of her home.

'Please…stop…don't look at me, Naruto…please…'

She glanced over at Itachi.

'Cruel bastard...'

What was she supposed to do now? She wouldn't be surprised if he knew it was them all along. He'd had her wait for them. Suddenly, a light clicked on in her head. This was a test. He was testing her loyalty. Oh God, she had to do this.

'You can do this Sakura. You've just gotta play the part. You've got this.'

"Sakura-chan…you…this…"

"What's a matter Naruto? Can't accept the truth?"

She let a smirk take the place of her frown and a mocking glare slide over her blank eyes. This would be hard, but not impossible. She could deal with the after effects later, but right now she needed to be emotionless. She had to harden her heart and pretend this wasn't hurting, just like the good little akatsuki she was.

She watched as Naruto's eyes widened and expected more sadness to take over his features, but this time only anger showed through. He turned his head over to Itachi who was passively watching the encounter.

"You bastard…what did you do to her…I'll kill you…"

His hair covered his eyes as the death treat slide from his lips. It was nothing more than a whisper, but it was enough to show how serious he was. His hatred swamped the small area, nearly choking Sakura. She swallowed and spoke again.

"Why are you blaming him? I came of my own free will! I still can't figure out why you're even here! Did you finally get done playing hero? Are you all grown up now?"

"Hn."

Turning her head towards her teacher, she waited.

"Take care of him, Sakura."

And with that he jumped into the trees away from them, Sasuke not far behind. Turning her head back to Naruto, she stepped closer to regain his attention. When his eyes focused back on her, she sneered up at him.

"Did you finally go home Naruto? Were you shocked when I wasn't there waiting for you like a good little girl? Did you feel what it was like to be left alone by your teammates? To be completely abandoned?!"

She was yelling now. Her voice echoing through the forest, but she paid no mind to it. She stepped closer to him, bringing her body only a foot away from his.

"Did you understand what it was like to not be good enough?! To be such a burden that your own teammates wanted nothing to do with you?! To be such a waste of time that you don't even deserve a good bye?! How did that feel Naruto?! Huh?!"

She stepped even closer never losing her cruel smile. Bringing her body flush with his and tilting her mouth towards his ear, she whispered.

"Did it hurt? Did you feel pain? Did you cry? Maybe you didn't even care? Did you regret leaving, Na-ru-to?" Smirking, she moved away from him.

"Sakura-chan…what happened to you?" He said it slowly letting the sadness in his voice shine through.

"I grew up. I moved on from the past and made a new future for myself. I got tired of waiting." The indifference in her voice, along with a heavy dose of guilt stung his heart.

"Sakura-chan, you know I had to leave to tra-"

"Save it, Naruto. I know very well why you left. I watched you walk away, remember?"

"Sakura-chan-"

"I think it's time we finished this don't you? After all, I have to do as my sensei wishes and he just happens to want you gone." She spoke quickly before charging forward, fists ready.

Naruto jumped and dodged as Sakura tried to land a hit on him. The ground rumbled and cracked under her strength. She was fast and monstrously strong.

'I forgot that baa-chan said she trained her…damn, I didn't think she'd teach her that monstrous strength. This could be a problem.'

He remembered very well the pain and damage one of Tsunade's punches could inflict. He was sure a punch from Sakura would be extremely painful, but he was ready. He was going to make her see that she didn't belong with Akatsuki. He was going to take her back, no matter what.

Once again, he stood placid, his head tipped low. Sakura jumped back from her previous position, readying herself for his attack. Only, it never came. The familiar silence enveloped them again for only a few seconds before he spoke.

"I promise, Sakura-chan, that I will bring you back home, no matter what! It's a promise of a lifetime!"

His tone was darker, deeper, and older, but Sakura new that promise anywhere. He had made a similar promise to her long ago at the gates of Konoha. Only then, it had been Sasuke missing, not her.

Naruto glanced back up at Sakura through his hair. While she seemed unbothered by his promise, Naruto caught the quick glimpse of shock and nostalgia that passed over her face. She never had been good at hiding emotions. Sakura had always been an emotional person. It was who she was and Naruto had loved her for it. It had made her innocent, if not a little naïve, but it had once led her to becoming the center of team seven. She had cared for them. Treated their wounds and made sure they ate healthy. She was the first to pick up on tension and the first to try at peace. She was the closest thing to a mothering figure that team seven had. Without her small touches of feminism, they all would have been hopeless masses of testosterone.

Naruto held back a laugh. Who was he kidding, when it came to him and Sasuke, they were always hopeless masses of testosterone. Roughly swallowing the lump of mirth that formed in his throat, he continued to watch her.

Sakura, sensing the change in atmosphere, focused back on Naruto. What was she doing? She didn't want this. God, she didn't want this. She took a step forward, and caught him with a look so pleading that his breath froze in his throat.

"Naruto…I-"

"Sakura."

Sucking in a deep breath, she held back her surprise. She hadn't even felt him coming. Damn. She was in trouble now. Risking a glance back, she looked over his face. She could pick up faint signs of disappointment and frustration. Of course, these signs were very faint and wouldn't have been noticed if she hadn't spent so much time in his presence. Where was Sasuke?

Worry quickly filled her mind, but she was forced to hold it back. She was in enough trouble as it was.

"We're leaving."

Naruto was about to protest until he was caught by Itachi's crimson glare. Before he knew it, he was frozen in place.

"Behave kyuubi. You'll see us again soon, but for now, count your blessings."

The last thing Naruto saw was Sakura shocked stare and Itachi's retreating form before blackness invaded his vision.

"Come Sakura…"

--

I can't say sorry enough for the long wait. I have a little explaining to do so I'll make it short. Basically, my dad lost his job and money became very tight, internet wasn't a problem until we got a virus and we just couldn't afford the software to safe our computer. So much to my dismay, my computer was taken away and we went without it for a long time as you can see. Trust me, you don't know how lucky you are to have a computer until you have none at all. No more e-mail or facebook or, most importantly, no fanfiction. AT ALL! Luckly my dad got another better paying job and for my birthday I recieved my veiw own toshiba laptop. So once again. I'm very very very sorry for the delay. I hope I still have readers! I'm so very sorry. I made a promise I had no choice, but to break and for that I can't explain how horrible I feel. I'm very sorry to all those who waited. I hope you can forgive me!


End file.
